During the study of clinical problems it was discovered that almost no information exists on the concept of heart failure and on the way in which this concept arose. In order to fill this gap in extant knowledge a series of early medical authors has been selected and their works are being translated into English. The translations are being supplemented with notes and comments. The work will be completed by an essay summarizing the total development revealed by the translations.